Simplify the expression. $(-2k-5)(k+4)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-2k-5}$ onto the ${k}$ and ${4}$ $ = {k}({-2k-5}) + {4}({-2k-5})$ Then distribute the ${k}.$ $ = ({k} \times {-2k}) + ({k} \times {-5}) + {4}({-2k-5})$ $ = -2k^{2} - 5k + {4}({-2k-5})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = -2k^{2} - 5k + ({4} \times {-2k}) + ({4} \times {-5})$ $ = -2k^{2} - 5k - 8k - 20$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -2k^{2} - 13k - 20$